


for him.

by spaceandtime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandtime/pseuds/spaceandtime
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, but Yuuri has to wake to an empty bed without Victor.





	for him.

It’s Valentine’s Day today.

  
To Yuuri, Valentine’s Day was just like any other normal day. Except with overpriced roses and pink and red decorations in almost every store he steps into. With ice skating taking up most of his time, Yuuri has never celebrated; and he didn’t have a reason to either. He never saw the point in celebrating the day, and always thought it was just some day that almost all stores used as an advantage for a boost in sales.

  
Until he met Victor.

  
Victor, with his grand gestures for romance, and his plans to always surprise Yuuri whenever an opportunity arises. Victor had been looking forward to this day, and Yuuri would occasionally hear of some plans Victor was thinking about. ‘How about dinner at a restaurant then?’ Victor would say in passing. While it made Yuuri happy that Victor wanted to plan a nice date for this day, it didn’t really matter to Yuuri whether they were having dinner in a classy restaurant or even just a takeout as long as they’ll be spending time together.

  
But Victor has a photoshoot that was re-scheduled suddenly, which means he has to pull himself out of bed and get to the studio before Yuuri even wakes up. Victor has been pouting and whining about it ever since he was notified of the change in schedules— _’it’s Valentine’s! It’s supposed to be a day reserved for my beloved husband!’_

  
And all Yuuri can do is laugh and placate him with a soft kiss. On Victor’s cheek, his forehead, his nose, his lips. Lips which are formed into a pout that only turns into a smile when Yuuri presses his lips against them. Yuuri knows that Victor wants them to spend the day together, that he probably already has something planned. But it’s work, and Victor has already signed the contract for it, so there’s nothing else any of them can do. And neither of them knows how long the photoshoot will be, so Yuuri ends up with a free day to himself on Valentine’s.

  
He wakes on the morning of Valentine’s Day to Makkachin curled up against him on Victor’s side of the bed, and Yuuri sighs. It’s almost like as if Makkachin knows to accompany Yuuri, to be there when he wakes without Victor. But it only serves to remind Yuuri of his husband’s absence. Before Victor, Yuuri has never celebrated Valentine’s Day. He remembers the Japanese tradition of giving chocolates, and while Yuuri has never gifted any chocolates, he has received some before. Though they were always obligatory chocolates left under his desk for him to find in the morning, he catches the smile Takeshi and Yuuko have when that happens. Like a pitying smile, but Yuuri has some weird feeling that it’s not exactly _for_ him.

  
Victor is the first and only person Yuuri has ever thought of gifting chocolates to.

  
Yuuri pulls himself out of bed, going through his morning routine slowly in the empty apartment that seems even colder this morning. Yuuri knows that it’s only because he’s used to being encircled within the warmth of Victor’s arms.

  
He brings Makkachin out with him while he shops for groceries, and when they pass a chocolatier Yuuri knows Victor loves but doesn’t grant himself the indulgence often, he steps inside without a second thought. He leaves the store and makes his way home with a box of the chocolates, all packaged nicely in the paper bag Yuuri carries in his hand.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuuri is almost done with preparing dinner when he hears the door to their apartment unlock and Makkachin welcoming Victor home. “Yuuri, solnyshko, I’m home!” Yuuri dries his hands and exits the kitchen to see Victor with a large bouquet of roses in his arms. Makkachin stands in front of Victor, his tail wagging so hard it’s almost a blur.

  
Yuuri doesn’t miss the heart-shaped smile on Victor’s face as he walks towards Yuuri and hands him the bouquet. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuri,” Victor says as he leans in and plants a kiss on Yuuri’s lips, the flowers trapped in between them as they move closer to each other.

  
“Thank you, Vitya.” It’s a large bouquet of roses, and Yuuri has no idea how much Victor must have paid for them. Roses are always overpriced on this day, and while Yuuri doesn’t mind if Victor doesn’t spend on this, the fact that Victor did sends a warm flush through him.

  
“I made dinner,” Yuuri says as he pushes Victor into the dining room. The dining table is set up nicely, the flowers Yuuri picked up from a florist earlier sitting in a vase in the middle of the table. Candles adorn the table, creating a romantic atmosphere perfect for a Valentine’s Day dinner.

  
“Wow! I’ll bring out the wine, Yuuri,” Victor turns and winks at him. “It’s a special occasion after all.”

 

* * *

  
Dinner was a quiet affair, and Yuuri’s heart warms every time he looks at Victor to see a bright smile on his face. It seems like despite being away for most of the day at a photoshoot, Yuuri’s homemade dinner has placed Victor in an exceptionally good mood.

  
The box of chocolates Yuuri purchased for Victor as a gift weighs on his mind. While Yuuri knows that Victor will love the chocolates—hell, Yuuri knows at this point that Victor will love anything from Yuuri—he can’t help but feel a twinge of nervousness. It’s his first time gifting Valentine’s Day chocolates too, and the reassurance that he’s gifting it to his husband doesn’t seem to lift his nervousness much.

  
Yuuri clears their empty plates before he pulls the box out of the fridge and sets it in front of Victor. “Is this for me, zolotse?” Victor asks as he looks up to Yuuri curiously, his eyes shining. Yuuri nods and he has the pleasure of seeing Victor’s face light up in joy.

  
“Thank you, Yuuri.”

  
Valentine’s Day never did hold much meaning to Yuuri; but when he sees Victor’s face light up upon receiving the chocolates, he decides that maybe it’s not so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
